Respecting Property
by purplecat41877
Summary: Raph ends up learning a lesson about respecting property after destroying something that's important to one of his brothers.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Respecting Property**

Six year old Leo, Donny, and Mikey were sitting at the kitchen table while Splinter was cooking scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. Raph entered the kitchen just as Splinter was putting the plates on the table.

"Where were you?" Leo asked.

"I was in the shower," Raph claimed.

"Your shower could've waited until after practice," Splinter said.

"I wanted to be clean for breakfast," Raph declared.

"You might want to use soap next time," Donny suggested.

"I did use soap," Raph insisted.

"It doesn't smell like you did," Mikey said.

"That's because I used unscented soap," Raph claimed.

The turtles and Splinter continued to chat while they ate. When they were done, the turtles headed for the dojo while Splinter cleaned up.

* * *

"Donny, you want to play with me for a bit?" Mikey asked after training.

"Sure but first I want to see if I need to do anything in my lab," Donny replied.

"No problem," Mikey said, sitting down on the sofa while Donny headed for his lab.

Just then, Leo and Raph entered the room. A few moments later, they heard Donny scream, "MY LAB!"

Mikey, Leo, and Raph rushed to the lab. They saw Donny standing there in shock at his destroyed lab.

"How did this happen?" Leo inquired.

"It was fine when I left it last night," Donny said, his voice breaking. "I just came in here and saw that my lab had been destroyed. How could this have happened?"

"Raph, didn't you say you showered before breakfast?" Mikey inquired.

"I also said I used unscented soap," Raph claimed.

"Did it also require no water?" Leo pressed.

"Not to mention no towels, my son?" Splinter asked, appearing in the doorway.

"ALL RIGHT!" Raph exploded. "I DESTROYED DONNY'S LAB! I JUST WANTED HIM TO PLAY WITH ME! HE SPENDS ALL HIS TIME IN THIS STUPID LAB AND DOESN'T WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH US!"

"You could have just asked him to play with you," Leo pointed out. "Mikey does it all the time."

"Last time he turned me down," Raph said.

"That doesn't mean it'll happen all the time," Mikey said.

"This would be a good time to mention that you need to respect each other's property," Splinter said. "Raphael, how would you like it if one of your brothers destroyed your bed?"

"I wouldn't like it," Raph admitted.

"Come with me."

"Yes, Sensei."

Mikey and Leo walked over to Donny who was still standing there in shock. Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny who returned the gesture. Mikey gently rubbed his brother's shell when he felt his shoulder getting wet. Leo wrapped his arms around Donny's shoulders.

"We'll help you fix up your lab," Leo promised.

"I don't know where to start," Donny confessed. "Raph broke or tore up most of the items. Maybe I shouldn't have turned him down when he asked to play with me but I was busy with some work at the time."

"Sometimes you've turned me down and I find other things to do," Mikey pointed out.

"Also, I don't always know when he's going to snap and I need to find a way to deal with that," Donny admitted.

"Sensei and I can help you with that," Leo offered.

"I'll go make you some hot chocolate," Mikey said to Donny. "You want any, Leo?"

"No, thanks," Leo said politely. Mikey pulled away from the two of them and left the lab.

* * *

Mikey was in the kitchen making a cup of hot chocolate. He was about to bring the cup to Donny when he saw Raph standing just outside of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Raph asked.

"I'm making some hot chocolate for Donny," Mikey replied.

"Could I bring it to him as a peace offering?"

"He's pretty upset that you destroyed his lab."

"How upset is he?"

"He's upset as in waterworks upset."

Raph didn't think Donny would be that upset about his lab being destroyed. He remembered that Donny had fallen in practice, got back up, and continued training like the fall never happened.

"I owe him a apology," Raph admitted.

"I'll come with you," Mikey offered and handed Raph the cup of hot chocolate. The two of them headed for the lab.

* * *

Leo was helping Donny clean up the mess in the lab. Just then, Mikey and Raph entered the area.

"Donny, I'm sorry I destroyed your lab," Raph apologized, holding out the mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks for apologizing," Donny said gratefully, accepting the mug and taking a sip. "This is good."

"Glad to hear that," Mikey said. "I made the hot chocolate but Raph wanted to hand it to you as a peace offering.

"Sounds like you learned your lesson, Raph," Leo said and Raph nodded in agreement.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Donny was sitting on his bed reading a book. When he looked up, he saw Splinter standing in the doorway.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Please come with me," Splinter said simply.

Donny put his book down and followed Splinter out of the room. They stopped at the door of his lab.

"What's going on?" Donny asked.

"Open the door and you will see," Splinter replied mysteriously.

Donny opened the door and stepped inside his lab. He was amazed by what he saw.

Inside the lab were books, tools, and a science lab kit. Also, there was a box on the floor that was tied with a purple ribbon.

"Why don't you open the box?" Raph suggested. Donny turned and saw his brother standing in the doorway.

"Is this from you?" Donny asked in amazement and Raph nodded. Donny opened the box and inside was a bunch of parts that could be used to build a small machine.

"I thought we could work on it together," Raph said, entering the lab.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff," Donny said, checking over each piece like it was a treasure.

"I like engines and motorcycles," Raph admitted.

"I accept your offer to work on this project together," Donny said as he and Raph wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

Later, the turtles were in their beds. Raph got out of bed and made his way over to Donny.

"Mind if I join you?" Raph asked.

"Go right ahead," Donny said, lifting up the blanket. Raph got into Donny's bed and he covered both of them with the blanket.

"I really enjoyed working on the remote control motorcycle together."

"So am I and I'm glad we were able to find something we shared a common interest in."

"Will you be able to build me a real motorcycle?"

"I will when we're older."

"Guess six years old is too young for a real motorcycle."

"You can have the one we worked on."

"I'd better get back to my bed," Raph said.

"You can stay if you want," Donny offered.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Raph and Donny snuggled up together. Eventually, they fell asleep.

The End


End file.
